


Oh, Shit.

by colorfocus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5 Times Fic, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Implied Smut, Smut, brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfocus/pseuds/colorfocus
Summary: 5 situations in which it was warranted for Alex Danvers to say 'Oh, shit.'





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is for smut and implied smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex really needs to stop taking Maggie up on her ridiculous bets.

In retrospect, Alex really shouldn't have taken that bet. Maggie runs her fingers lightly along the inside of Alex's thigh, and Alex shivers.  
"Not so cocky now, are you, Danvers?" Maggie asks before pressing a kiss to the space between Alex's breasts, her fingers coming incredibly close to where Alex wants them.

" _Oh, shit_." Alex barely manages to gets out as Maggie's toungue swirls expertly around her nipple, taking it into her mouth. Alex bites her lip to keep anything more from escaping her lips, determined to win her previous bet with her girlfriend.

"You alright up there, babe?" Maggie teasingly asks, gaze coming up to land on her girlfriend. Alex nods, pulling slightly at Maggie's hair as Maggie's head comes up and rests in the crook of Alex's neck.

"Feel good?" Maggie asks, though it's more of a mutter as she softly bites at Alex's neck, her toungue running soothingly over it immediately after. Alex clears her throat, trying to refrain from moaning.

"I'm totally winning, Alex." She whispers, her mouth leaving kisses along Alex's jawline.

"Maybe if you weren't such a tease." Alex complains, straightening her back, attempting to regain her composure, which makes her the opposite of composed when Maggie's fingers just barely dip into her, and she throws her head back at the feeling, her short nails digging into her girlfriend's shoulder as a weak moan escapes her lips.

"There it is, baby," Maggie whispers, littering kisses lovingly on Alex's neck and collarbones. Maggie sucks lightly on the pulse point of Alex's neck, and Alex rolls her eyes, because Maggie is totally just trying to get a rise out of her at this point.

"Alright, you proved your point, Detective Cocky." Alex mutters, her fingers running through Maggie's dark hair.

"Mmm, maybe you should call me that more often." Maggie says huskily, and they both laugh at that, Maggie burying her head in Alex's neck as she giggles.

Alex presses a kiss to the top of Maggie's head, still chuckling. "You're a mess." Alex says, her lips brushing against Maggie's hair as she speaks. Maggie shrugs, nodding.

"Yeah. You love me, though." Maggie says melodramatically, pressing another few kisses to Alex's collarbone.

Alex nods, slipping two fingers under her Maggie's chin, gently tilting her girlfriend's head up. "I do." Their lips collide, and the rest of the night is littered with moans and 'I Love You's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was confused- the bet was something along the lines of Maggie cockily saying ‘I bet I could get you moaning in under 2 minutes’ (No actual smut in this chapter, but I’ll likely extend it soon to include the implied smut.)


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has always been brave, but there are some foods that you just don’t eat.

"Come on, Alex, it isn't even that bad!" Kara insists, holding a pleading look on her face.

"Kara, I'm sitting right here. Maggie just tried it, and she gagged, I saw it." Alex argues, leaning into Maggie. Kara pushes the tray of food across the coffee table, towards Alex, who hides her face in Maggie's jacket to avoid looking at it.

"C'mon babe, it wasn't that bad." Maggie teases, fingers lightly ticking at Alex's sides.

"You spit it out in the sink!" Alex laughs, squirming to get away from Maggie's hands. Kara chuckles at that, pulling her phone from her pocket. She stares down at her phone for at least a minute, distantly aware of Maggie and Alex's near tickle fight across from her. She pulls open her email app, letting a breathy chuckle slip past her lips when she sees a message from Lena;

**Thank you for your support, Kara. It means more than you know.**

She smiles, typing out a short but sincere response.

**Always _._**

(Which, admittedly, is a slight reference to their previous talk in Lena's office.) When she looks up, Maggie holds Alex as they both stare at her.

"What?" She asks, suddenly acutely aware of the fact that the tips of her ears and her cheeks are just slightly burning. Maggie stifles a laugh, her hand running absently through Alex's hair.

"You were, like, beaming!" Alex says, Maggie's arms loosening around her as she sits up. Kara opens her mouth and then closes it, unable to defend herself from Alex's accusations. She stutters around her words for a moment before crossing her arms, scoffing.

"I- I was... not... doing that." Kara sputters, sliding her phone under her thigh to hide any evidence.

Alex snorts, falling back into Maggie. "Yeah, okay, Lovergirl." Maggie laughs at that, enveloping Alex in her arms before pulling her down to a laying position and kissing her nose. Alex smiles, her eyes on her girlfriend, and Kara doesn't think she's ever seen her sister happier.

Maggie runs her hand along Alex's jawline before leaning in and kissing her. Alex's hand comes up to rest on the small of Maggie's back, pressing lightly to deepen the kiss.

"Okay, that's sweet and all," Kara starts, getting up and walking to the kitchen. "But if you're gonna make out on my couch, then Alex really should try this." She grabs the plate, bringing it to the living room and setting it down in front of Alex. Throwing her head back in defeat, Alex wrinkles her nose, uncertainly reaching out to grab the piece of toast covered in... it.

She brings it slowly to her mouth, and she almost gags when she smells it. " _Oh, shit,_ " She mutters, closing her eyes as she takes a bite. The taste is somehow worse.

" _Oh, shit_!" Alex complains, tilting her head back to keep the -disgusting- food inside her mouth. She leaps up and runs for the sink, spitting the chewed up toast out to rid the taste from her mouth. She rinses her mouth out with water from the tap, faintly aware of Maggie and Kara laughing behind her.

Once she's sufficiently washed the taste from her mouth, she walks back over to the living room, pulling Maggie into a hug. "That was the worst thing I've ever eaten." She whines, pulling on the leather material of Maggie's jacket.

Maggie rubs her girlfriend's back lovingly. "I know, I'm sorry." She breaks into a laugh, despite her best efforts. "Your reaction was beyond amusing, though." Alex figures it probably was.

(She didn't have to figure, though. Kara got the whole thing on video.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were eating vegemite on toast, in case you were wondering. -TM


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Kara really does have the worst timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short, I'll edit it later on and it'll be better.

Maggie laughs, leaning into Alex to keep from falling off of the counter. "Yeah, it was thoroughly horrible." She affirms as she finishes her story. Alex laughs, raising her glass to her lips again as her hand idly rubs Maggie's back.

"I'm sorry, babe." She says, kissing the top of Maggie's head. Maggie's eyes meet the taller girl's, and she can't keep the smile from forming on her face.

"You're cute, Danvers." Alex pretends that her face doesn't feel a bit warmer at that.

"You're beautiful, Maggie Sawyer." Maggie smiles, shaking her head. "You just had to one-up me, didn't you?" She asks teasingly.

Alex smiles, nodding slightly before closing the gap between them, her lips gently meeting Maggie's. It's soft, but exciting, like kissing Maggie always is. She steps between Maggie's legs to get closer, and Maggie wraps her arms around Alex.

The kissing quickly becomes heated, Alex slipping her hand under Maggie's shirt, pulling her closer and making her girlfriend shiver when her hands run along her sides.

Alex tries to will herself not to moan when Maggie's hand slips under the waistband of her black pants, but she does anyway. Maggie smirks at that, running her other hand along Alex's jawline as they kiss.

"Alex!" Comes from behind the door, making both Alex and Maggie jump.

Upon registering Kara's voice, Maggie laughs, letting her chin rest on Alex's shoulder as she pulls her hand out of the front of her girlfriend's pants.

"You handle that, I'm gonna go clean up." Maggie says, sliding off of the counter and kissing Alex on the cheek before starting to walk towards the bathroom.

Alex catches her by the wrist, pulling gently, so Maggie turns around again. "Yeah?" She asks, eyes resting on Alex. Alex leans in and drops her voice to a whisper.

"You don't think that she realises, right?" Alex whispers, and the look on her face is so cute and innocent that Maggie probably shouldn't laugh, but she does anyway, pulling Alex toward herself to kiss her again.

"Yeah, probably." She mutters once they separate, barely managing to keep a straight face.

"Seriously?" Alex asks, staring at her. "X-Ray vision?" Maggie clarifies, hands in Alex's.

Alex throws her head back at that.

" _Oh, shit_."


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is sick and uncooperative, Maggie is soft™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took FOREVER to get up! I apologize for the wait, and for the quality of the chapter. I will edit it later on, probably sometime after I post Chapter 5. It will be up soon, a week or two at most- I've already started it. Enjoy.

Alex is sick.

Not the kind of sick that's tolerable, either. The kind of sick where everything hurts and you can't breathe, the kind of sick that makes you pretty much useless.

She wakes up too sweaty, and a little nauseous, so she kicks off the blankets and gets up, walking to the kitchen, where she learns that it's barely 4AM.

_Of course._

She hears footsteps behind her, and before she even has time to turn around, Maggie is flicking on the living room light switch, and squinting at her through tired eyes. "Danvers?" She asks, and Alex clenches her jaw, another wave of nausea passing over her.

Alex groans, clutching at her stomach and trying to will it to stop doing backflips. Maggie takes a step closer, reaching out to touch her. "Hey, you okay?" She whispers, pushing a stray strand of Alex's hair out of her eyes. Alex doesn't respond, too fearful of what will come out of her mouth if she opens it, so instead, she crosses her arms over her stomach and shakes her head. Maggie raises an eyebrow, not taking to the gesture.

"Cramps?" She asks. Alex makes a face that screams 'get with the program, Sawyer,' and finally, it clicks in Maggie's head. "Sick?" She asks, her tilting sympathetically, even at the thought. Alex nods, taking a shaky breath. Maggie nods, taking one of Alex's hands. "I'm sorry, babe," Maggie says, running her hand up Alex's back.

Alex shrugs, clinging to the glass of water she's gotten. "Okay," Maggie says. "Come here," She nods toward the couch, and Alex reluctantly agrees, following her. Alex sits down in the middle of the couch, holding her water glass. Maggie grabs a blanket and moves to fan it out, but Alex quickly shakes her head.

Maggie nods, dropping the blanket back to the couch. "I'm gonna go get you some meds, okay?" Alex nods, leaning into her stomach in an attempt to make the aching cease. It doesn't work.

Maggie pads towards the bathroom, flicking on the light before opening the medicine cabinet. The sound of pill bottles rattling shakes Alex's senses, sharpening them slightly. Maggie returns with pills in hand, giving them to Alex. She swallows each one, putting down her water glass once she finishes.

Maggie sits down next to her, and she gestures for Alex to come closer. She does, and she's greeting with cold fingers running along her neck. It's a grounding sensation. Maggie pulls Alex's short hair up, the way it usually is whenever Alex does it, and Alex immediately feels better.

"Thank you," She whispers. Maggie nods. "Don't mention it, Danvers." Alex smiles slightly at that. "You need anything else?" Maggie asks. Alex is about to shake her head when Maggie starts offering things. "A cold rag, a back rub, cuddles, anything?" Alex recalculates. All of those things sounded nice.

She nods, and Maggie chuckles. "To which of those?" She asks. Alex makes a circle gesture with her hand, and Maggie laughs, shaking her head. "Okay, then," Maggie stand up, pausing in front of Alex. "I'll be right back, you good?" Alex nods, and Maggie makes her way to the bathroom for a second time.

When she comes back, all of the things promised to Alex are given and received.

* * *

 The next day, Alex decides to go to work. Maggie isn't surprised at all, but she does wish that Alex would take a little more time, just to be safe. Alex, however, disagrees, so she goes to work, and so does Maggie. Since Alex is sick, she's stuck on desk duty, which is particularly underwhelming, but she gets by. Kara comes by in the morning and brings everyone coffee, and when Alex declines hers, Kara asks why.

Alex explains that she's getting over being sick, and Kara leaves, only to come back with tea that she claims is really great for sinuses and colds, which seems oddly out of character for Kara, who had always preferred coffee, but when Alex asks, Kara just blushes and says some jumbled up excuse about how it had come up in conversation between her and Lena. Alex narrows her eyes at that, but before she can do any more investigating, she looks up and sees Maggie.

Alex stands, her eyebrows furrowed, walking over to Maggie. "Hey," She starts. "Hey," Maggie returns. "I brought you food," She states, gesturing to the small sandwich box in her hand. The thought of food doesn't sit particularly well with Alex's still-sensitive stomach, but she nods anyway, because she could probably use some food.

While they sit on the couch in one of the spare offices and eat, they talk about how their days have been, and the conversation inevitably shifts to Alex.

"How're you feeling?" Maggie asks. Alex shrugs, her mouth full of food. She chews and swallows before yawning. "You tired?" Maggie asks, rubbing her back. Alex nods sleepily. She hadn't really realized until now, but she was.

"Lay down on my lap," Maggie offers, and Alex makes a face. "It's not like it's gonna hurt," Maggie reasons. Alex sighs, shifting to lay down.

She ends up falling asleep for an hour and fifteen minutes, scrambling awake when Kara briefly comes in, softly informing her that Maggie had left for work, but hadn’t wanted to wake her, so she’d instead left her there to get some rest.

Alex sighs, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. She finds a note in Maggie’s handwriting stuck to her own phone screen, reading;

**_Got called back to work- I’ll see you at home._ **

**_Hope you slept well+feel better_ **

**_I love you_ **

**_M_ **

She smiles at that, gathering herself before standing to stretch. She does, picking up and throwing away her trash. She straightens up both the room and herself, letting herself wake up a bit before she has to head back to the control room.

She rubs at her tired eyes, a habit that Maggie routinely calls adorable, before grabbing her phone. She slips the note from Maggie into her pocket, because it’s simply too cute to discard, and unlocks her phone screen.

She’s met by the image of Herself and Maggie set as her lockscreen, a fairly recent picture that had been taken by Kara at Maggie’s last police function. The picture never fails to make her smile, even when she’s peering down at it with sleepy eyes.

Her eyes flicker to check the time, widening slightly as she slowly registers exactly how long she’d been asleep for. “ _Oh, shit_.”


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie worries about Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hell of a time writing this, but it's finally finished. Thank you to everyone who read and kept up with this, here comes season three in two days to fuck everything up.

Alex seems bothered by something lately, and, of course, Maggie is worried. She doesn't want to press, but she's been noticing it more and more, and she begins to wonder if maybe she's just missed something.

On Wednesday, they're at lunch together, sitting at the picnic table in the front of the little sandwich shop that they frequent, and Alex's phone chimes. Maggie doesn't think anything of it, continuing her story, but Alex's face fills with this expression that's so very _not Alex,_ all _uncertainty_ and something that looks kind of like sadness, maybe, and Maggie stops in the middle of her sentence.

"What is it?" She asks, already preparing for the worst. Alex pulls her gaze away from her phone screen, meeting Maggie's eyes, and her expression changes quickly, rushing to catch up.

"Sorry," She breathes. "I- just, uh," She clears her throat, reaching to grab her cup and taking a long pull from it, and somehow Maggie can tell that she wishes that it was something stronger. Maggie's eyebrows furrow as she puts her hand over Alex's, hoping to break her act and bring out something that resembles an explanation.

"Alex," She says, and it's just a word, it's just her name, but it's also a plea, a _'slow down and talk to me'_ , and Alex knows that. She puts the cup down, clearing her throat. "It's dumb," She says dismissively, like it's nothing, but if it's eating at her this much, Maggie doesn't care if it is ridiculous, she wants it resolved.

"No, it isn't, not if it's getting to you this much," Maggie says. Their fingers intertwine over the table, and Alex sighs, her head dipping down. "It's just- it's Kara," Alex explains, and Maggie furrows her eyebrows, nodding along. "Okay..." She says, because it does make sense, she's not sure of exactly what's been going on with Kara lately.

"She just, she seems... off, lately. Like, she keeps cancelling on our plans, which usually, I wouldn't think anything of, but it's happening more and more lately." Maggie nods, her thumb tracing easy circles over Alex's hand. "I don't know exactly what it is, but," She pauses, mentally evaluating whether or not to even voice her thoughts, but Maggie's eyes are on her, and she's already got one foot out the door at this point, so she decides to just bite the bullet.

"I think she and Lena are.. together." And it goes right over Maggie's head. It's quiet for a moment, and then Maggie breaks the silence. "What, like right now?" Maggie asks. Alex groans, leaning back in her chair. "No, Maggie, like as in _together_ together." A look of slow realization dawns on Maggie's face.

"Like, _'you and I'_ together." Alex clarifies. Maggie's expression smoothly slides into confusion. "I- what? Kara? And Lena? Alex nods with tense shoulders. "I mean, I don't know that for a fact, but it really seems like it." She says.

"Uh..." Maggie drawls. Alex cuts her off. "I know, I know, it's ridiculous, but I know Kara, and this is exactly how lovesick-puppy Kara acts." Maggie is stunned to silence, now, just staring into Alex's eyes.

"Kara... is straight, I thought?" She eventually gets out. Alex sighs, nodding. "That's where I get stuck, too, but, I mean, just because she likes guys doesn't necessarily mean she's straight." Maggie nods. "Well, no, of course not, but... I mean, Kara?"

Alex huffs.

"I don't know, Maggie, just-" Her voice falters. "She hasn't told me _anything_."

And suddenly, Maggie understands.

* * *

They resolve to meet with Kara the following weekend.

Maggie and Alex take the stairs two at a time, walking hand in hand.

"I'm just saying," Alex says, chuckling. "That it seems like they spend a lot of time together, you know, and- I don't know, she just gets really awkward about it."

Maggie laughs, one hand on the left rail, and the other intertwined with the hand of Alex’s that isn’t holding a casserole dish.

"She's awkward about everything, Alex." She reminds. Alex shrugs. "Yeah, I guess, but," Alex makes a face, her hand gestures failing her. Their shoulders bump as they climb the stairs, and Maggie meets Alex's eyes.

Maggie lets up. "I mean, you might be right, though," She states. "You definitely know her better than I do." Alex nods, biting her lip.

They reach the door, and Maggie pauses, looking to Alex. "You good?" She asks. Alex swallows before nodding. "Okay." Maggie says, reaching out and grabbing the knob. She pushes the door open, right into the visual of Lena's pale legs over Kara's bare back on the couch. Maggie shrieks, throwing her arms over her face, and Alex just jumps slightly before she turns around, sighing as she sets down the casserole dish. Lena yells, rushing to grab a blanket and get it over herself.

"Well, I guess I was right." She says smugly, before realizing that the image of her little sister going down on Lena Luthor is now burned into her mind. She hides her head in her hands.

" _Oh, shit._ " She mutters as a half-clothed Kara hastily hands Lena her shirt behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated. -TM


End file.
